


【双扎PWP慎入】小镇微风

by nineya



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineya/pseuds/nineya
Summary: 他们有一对相似的灵魂w





	【双扎PWP慎入】小镇微风

1

他从没有想过会在这种地方与他相遇。

莫扎特惊讶地看着那个一袭白衣的年轻人正坐在花田边，独自一人悠悠哉哉拉着把小提琴。

他身边的小树上还栓着头驴。

莫扎特用手帕擦了擦额头上因赶路而泌出的细细汗水，慢吞吞向着那人走了过去。

他和眼前这位沃尔夫冈先生已神交许久，两个人几乎同时出生于萨尔斯堡，在年幼时就以音乐天才名震整个欧洲——萨尔斯堡的双子星――人们这样称呼他们、讨论他们、比较他们，而事实上他们从小时候起就在不停的互相错过：他去这个宫廷，沃尔夫冈就去了另一个，他好不容易回了萨尔斯堡，沃尔夫冈又刚巧启程。

明明出生地就隔了几条街，却连面都没见过，更别提说话了。

也是挺神奇了。

莫扎特心里暗暗的想着，就像是上帝恶作剧，有一双大手在刻意让他们不要相遇似的。

如果不是这次偶然听到旅店的女仆说起小镇的花海临时起意绕路来看，他或许仍然不会见到这位传说中和自己齐名的沃尔夫冈大师吧。

他在距离沃尔夫冈不远的地方坐了下来，从袋子里掏出了一支长笛。

沃尔夫冈瞥了他一眼，莫扎特虽不像他那样一身雪白与众不同，却也是个显眼的小个子，他即使一时没认出来也隐约觉得这个人不太一样。

“你好啊。”他停下琴声随口招呼了一句，琴弓象征性的举了一下。

“您好。”小个子礼貌地回应道，露出一个甜甜的笑容，眨巴着那双大眼睛，将手中的长笛放到唇边。

一串柔美的音符便轻轻飘荡出来，看似不经意的揉进了沃尔夫冈之前的旋律间，精巧又动人。

这正是沃尔夫冈所期待的声音。

2

他们在这个千万朵鲜花争相疯狂盛开的小镇一隅相识，就像找到了灵魂的半身。

一曲之后莫扎特笑着对他说：“您好啊沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特先生，我是另一个沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特，为您效劳。”

白衣人一瞬不瞬地盯着他，伸出手握着他的。

“叫我沃尔夫冈。”他说道，感受着这人手心里与自己一模一样的薄薄的琴茧。

被拉着手的莫扎特笑着点了点头，“我们终于见面了，沃尔夫冈。”

3

像是要把之前漏掉的时间都补回来一样，他们日夜粘在一起。

他和他一样聪明、一样出色，对音乐有相似的见解和体悟，默契到连自己都感到惊异。

他甚至知道他下一个字会说什么，他能看懂他最细微的一个眼神。

明明仅仅认识几天，却像是相识多年的老友。

他们坐在钢琴边即兴演奏，惊喜于对方和自己在处理和声时相似的手法和思路，为对方的每一段华彩而欢呼赞叹，彼此理解并被对方深深吸引着。

因此当沃尔夫冈将莫扎特轻轻圈入怀中的时候，莫扎特并没有感受到任何不适和疑惑。

白衣的音乐家闷闷地将整个脸埋在他的肩膀上，“明天我就要继续往南边走了，你呢？”

莫扎特自然地仰起头亲吻他的脸颊。

“我们会再见的。”他说道。

他任凭沃尔夫冈将他推倒在柔软的草地上，金发和他的交织在一起，俯下身亲吻他的脖子和喉结。

“我们会再见的。”高个子的男孩嘟嘟囔囔地重复着他的话。

莫扎特用手轻轻抚摸沃尔夫冈乱七八糟的头发，像是安慰他又像是在安慰自己。

沃尔夫冈把他灵敏的耳朵贴在他单薄的胸口，倾听他的心跳，他闷闷地说道：“我从来没有这么爱过一个人。”

“我也是的，”莫扎特回答道，“我也是的……”那双眼睛像猫那样缓缓眨了眨，望向天空时候的时候仿佛落进了星星。

沃尔夫冈一骨碌爬起来，双手支撑在莫扎特的耳边，盯着莫扎特的眼睛，用他灵巧的手一点一点解开他的衬衫，就像是在打开一件珍贵的礼物。

他没有看到拒绝，而是看到了和自己同样的期待。

他们的外套铺在地上，沾上了丝丝泥土的气息，这里的每一寸土壤都混着花的甜香，像是在诱惑着年轻的灵魂在此地此时融合为一。

他将吻落在莫扎特的身上，那身体白皙而柔软，滑腻的肌肤被嘴唇轻轻碰触之后就会留下暗红的痕迹，像玫瑰破碎的花蕾撒在了他的身上。

他吻着他，身下的男孩难耐的回应着，发出细弱的呻吟声，那双温暖的手紧紧捉着他后背的衣襟，像是在害怕又像是在鼓励他继续动作。

被褪下长裤时莫扎特轻微颤抖了一下，一双盛着星星的眼睛不安地看着他，沃尔夫冈只好轻轻咬住他甜蜜的唇，用手温柔地抚慰他，让他的身体忘记了紧张而只留下快乐和欲望――  
还有来自少年炽热的爱情。

他小心地挤进他的腿间，小个子的音乐家顺从地舒展身体，在他面前将自己完全打开。  
“你来吧。”他说，脸颊上带着一点红晕。

沃尔夫冈借着体液小心翼翼的探入了他的身体，抚摸他柔软的肚子，发出舒适安心的叹息。莫扎特苍白的手指无意识地在草地上收紧又松开，指缝间嵌入芬芳的泥土，沃尔夫冈心疼地抓起他的手，与他十指相扣又将他锁在自己身下，他温柔地撞击着小个子音乐家的身体，引诱他用那把动听的男中音发出更多呻吟和喘息，让那双纤细白皙的腿勾在自己的腰上，将自己标记在他身体的最深处。他身下的年轻人将头高高仰起，纯金的发丝间混入细碎的花丝，植物青绿的嫩芽在他无意识挣动时被碰伤而释放出带着清新气味的汁液，染在他的额角间，和薄薄的汗水一道融化进沁香的土壤中。

“啊……请……请抱着我……”

他颤抖着请求着，潮湿肌肤上渐渐浮现出新鲜的红，腰身向上挺动着，在沃尔夫冈的小腹上磨蹭自己脆弱的部位。

沃尔夫冈放开他的手，将他温柔地搂在怀里，抚过他突出的蝴蝶骨，手掌托着他无力的头颅，用嘴唇爱抚他敏感的耳朵，他的胸膛紧紧贴着他的，心脏振动着心脏，仿佛将就此合二为一。

他们本就拥有相同的灵魂，却已经孤独太久，就像是被分隔的海水，一旦交汇便再难分离。

沃尔夫冈感受到莫扎特顺着眼角淌下的泪珠，他用脸颊磨蹭着他，那些喉咙里发出的哭泣和呻吟骚动着他的心，他更温柔地亲吻他湿润的唇，摆动纤细有力的腰肢撞进更深的地方，这让莫扎特发出一声微弱的尖叫，牙齿咬在沃尔夫冈的肩膀上又松开，金色的头发粘在额头上，因为可怕的快感而在沃尔夫冈怀中虚弱的挣扎着，手指用力抓着沃尔夫冈后背的衣料，像是捉着最后的稻草，好让自己免于沉没于欲望的深渊。

“啊……沃尔夫冈……啊啊……”他呼唤着他的名字，在他残酷的进攻中睁大了失去焦距的眼睛，脚趾蜷缩着，颤抖着喘息哭泣。

沃尔夫冈迷恋的抚着他的脸颊，啃咬他的嘴唇，他的手顺着莫扎特脸庞的轮廓划下，停在他的脖颈间缓缓收紧，身下的音乐家因为空气的减少而紧紧皱起了眉，带着泪水的睫毛簌簌抖动着露出迷茫的神色，他张开嘴巴试图大口吸气，身体越发绷紧渴望从身上人的掌控中解脱出来，却又因为信任对方不会真正伤害自己而始终没有伸手推拒，他本能的拼命仰起头，双眼因为快感和窒息而翻白，莫扎特全心信任着沃尔夫冈，而沃尔夫冈也渴望给他带来一场难忘的高潮，他紧咬着自己的下唇，小心地观察着莫扎特的反应，下身却在用尽全力撞击他最敏感的地方。

莫扎特在他的进攻中发出无声的尖叫，没一会儿便将精液射在了自己的小腹上，沃尔夫冈连忙放开他的喉咙，看着他的身体一瞬间像被抽干了力气一般瘫倒在他身下。莫扎特无力地张着眼睛，喉咙间发出轻微的咳声。

沃尔夫冈在他高潮之后从他体内退了出来，他虔诚地跪在他的双腿间，用手撸动了几下也留下了浓白的体液。

+++

当莫扎特终于从高潮的余韵中找回自己时他已经躺在一辆舒适的马车上了。他身上的衣服已经被沃尔夫冈整整齐齐的穿好，他冲抱着他的沃尔夫冈露出一个虚弱的微笑，过度的快感带来的疲惫让他连一根手指都抬不起来，只能无力的蜷缩在对方不甚强壮的胸膛里。

沃尔夫冈见他醒来，便轻轻将头伏在了他的身上。

“我的味道。”他笑着说，蓝眼睛漫不经心地瞥向莫扎特泛红的脸颊，充满爱意地轻轻亲吻他的额头和眉角，吻他带着笑意的唇……

4

隔天他们分头上路，在花田的边缘分别。

年轻的双子星侧耳倾听着对方马蹄和车轮的声音，直到它最终远去消失在小镇甜蜜的风中。

“会再见的吧。”他们对自己说。

此刻他们从未如此相信自己灵魂终将完整，从未如此确定与半身重逢的日子必会到来。

END

好赶的结果是——开了一辆超级干巴巴的车_(:3」∠)_就这样吧我先去写报告了hhh


End file.
